


The Sacrafice Of Love

by Anime_Survivor



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Accident, Blood, F/F, Great Depression, Hurt, Sacrafice, Violence, Young Lovers, kageyama mortified, poor hinata, quiting volleyball, team upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Survivor/pseuds/Anime_Survivor
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama go on a nice date together after volleyball practice. As always, they'd go to their coach's shop for some meat buns. But, when Kageyama gets accused for being a theif, does hinata make the right choice?





	1. A date gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my very first fic I literally got my acc today. I want to know what content you want me to write. And I love writing so ask away!! Thanks <3

    It all started on a nice cold, winter evening. Hinata was spiking all of Kageyama's insane tosses. Everything goes well and the team is all happy. Although everyone seemed to be happy and on task, Hinata just couldn't stop thinking about how Kageyama's shirt lifted up, and how his abs-- no. Hinata thought. He needed to focus. Be hefore that, needed to return to earth after getting caught in the net as the ball flew past him.

    "Oi. Why'd you miss that toss? It was coming straight at you!" Kageyama hissed as always.

    "Gah! Sorry! I was thinking is something more important" Hinata mumbled through that last bit as he jumped down to the ground and sighed.

    "Tch" And with that, Daichi called everyone in.

   "Alright," Daichi started. "Nice work today. After clean up make sure to get rest for the sleep away camp tomorrow. And don't be late!" Daichi warned. Everyone got up and made their way to the storage closet ready to clean the gym. Kageyama and Hinata helped cleaned up all the balls they threw, spiked, received etc. After clean up was over, everyone heading back to their happy homes, Hinata and Kageyama packed up and walked to the deli to get something to fill their somewhat empty bellies. Or Hinata's anyways.

    "They held hands on the way considering the fact Hinata was shivering in the cold weather. Every so often would Kageyama glance down to see how Hinata was handling the cold air with just a thin sweatshirt on.

    "Hinata are you an idiot? You will freeze without a coat on!" He snarled taking his coat off and plopping it on his boyfriend's shoulders after realizing that Hinata was shivering and sneezing due to the cold. It wasn't hard to scare, or to get him angry.

   "Thanks," Hinata blushed as he held the jacket on his shivering body. "I owe you one....later. I forgot money" he laughed nervously.

    Holding his scrunched up nose Kageyama sighed at Hinata's stupidity. "Sometimes I wonder why I decided to date you"  
They both broke up into laughter until they arrived. They both walked in and got their food, Kageyana waiting for Hinata to lick out a piece of candy as a treat.

   "Just pick one! Tch"

    "I'm sorry!," Hinata wailed. "There are so many to choose from!"

   After about 5 long minutes of waiting, Kageyama paid for them both. They sat down outside on the steps in the back and ate their warm treats. Both sighing happily at the nice ending to their day, they stayed silent.

   "Mffgshf" Mumbled Hinata.

   "Swallow idiot" he said taking another bite of his meat bun.

   Laughing, Hinata swallowed and looked up at him. "What I said was, did you hear about the bandits running around lately? They are all over the news. And the funny part is that one of them looks just like you!" He said with a short chuckle before a nudge in his rib with his companions elbow. Wincing, he glanced at the now angry/ annoyed face in front of him.

   Why is that anywhere near funny? A cop will probably arrest me now. Just what I need after spending money on an annoying child" he laughed to himself.

   "Oh please. They'd probably arrest you for being yourself! Your face is scarier than a haunted house!" He yelled playfully and then ran off hoping to be chased. He knew that set Kageyama off and he just wiggled his hips and ran faster.

    "Get back here!!! I am going to teach you a lesson!!"

   They both ran for a decent amount of minutes before both of them heard and saw some police sirens. Thinking nothing of it, Kageyama continued chaising Hinata like a wild animal hunting its prey. Not even a minute later, Kageyama was pinned to the ground by some officers.

   "Hey! Get off I didn't do anything wrong!!"

   "Oh shut it. We know who you are. Your the bandit that everyone is worrying about!" The police officer said as he cuffed Kageyama's hands. At this point, Hinata had stopped running and tried to break past a larger crowd of officers trying to tell them it wasn't the man they were looking for. None of them beloved him and Hinata started to cry.

   As kageyama grew more and more worried, he tried struggling free. To no avail, one officer held his arm so he stood and then the other pointed a gun at the back of Kageyama'a head.

   Hinata saw all this, eyes widening as he screamed as loud as he could. 'ITS NOT HIM!' 'YOU ARE ALL MISTAKEN!!' 'PLEASE..' he sobbed. He blamed everything he had inside for this. If he hadn't made Kageyama mad none of this would be happening. Through his glassy eyes and sobbing mouth, he couldn't take his eyes off of Kageyama. For a number of reasons,

   'Is this the last time I will see him' 'will he remember me in heaven' 'is there a way out of this nightmare' 'why won't the police answer me!' Hinata tried focusing at what was happening but all t hear thoughts swarmed his head like a fiesta

    The police officer loaded the gun aiming perfectly at Kageyama's head. It was at this time that Hinata's mind went blank. He needed to do something and quick or he would forever lose what was most important to him. Heart racing, blood boiling, nerves exploding, all that could be heard was a very loud BOOM!

   Kageyama braced himself for a shot yet to come. But it didn't. Thought scrambled his mind just like they did in Hinata's brainseconds ago. Starting to tremble as everyone there gasped, he slowly turned around and then his eyes widened. Tears filled his eyes- no they poured out of his eyes instantly. To what he saw he totally unexpected and something he would never forget or stop blaming himself for. Hinata Shoyou jumped in back of Kageyama and then was shot right in the gut...


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big trauma of Hinata sacrificing himself for Kageyama, we get to find out what really happened.

   There it was. The big boom. The whole war was over. The cops had called the ambulances and everything was just hectic. They had released Kageyama after realizing he wasn't the bandit they were looking for.

   All that there was to hear were sirens, stressful yelling, orders and etc. But all Kageyama heard was ringing and his thoughts. His ears rang in mortification. He would of never thought an idiot like Hinata was smart enough to sacrafice himself for Kageyama. Especially after being so mean to him the last year.

   "What have I done...?" He kept repeating. Over and over the more he said that the louder it got to the point he screamed. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He said and with that he dropped to his knees and rested his small boyfriend's head on his lap. As he cried dramatically, he slowly and gently caressed Hinata's hair.

   Hinata for right now, was still conscience but was losing blood too much in such little time. He raised a hand and very weakly placed it on Kageyama's cheek with the biggest smile he could muster up.  Well, I wouldn't say it was one of his biggest.  Or big at all

  "A-are...y-you." *cough* "ok..?" He asked so very quietly only for Kageyama to barely hear.

  "S-shut up. You'll be ok. Please don't go" Kageyama sobbed desperately as he held the little figure closer to him. 'Why'd he do that...why......??' Kageyama thought.

  It was now time where they put Hinata on a stretcher and placed him in the ambulance with Kageyama. Hinata was connected to a breathing machine while the emergency doctors dealt with his stomach. Hinata was slowly losing his life.

   As what seemed to be a very, very long ride, Kageyama was just beating himself up with horrible thoughts. 'I've killed him' 'I am worse than a bandit' 'If he dies...' he stopped right there. He shouldn't be going so far. He shouldn't be thinking about losing Hinata. If he did he would never ever stop beating himself up whether it he physically or mentally. He then looked over and grabbed his hand firmly. "I love you Hinata" he kissed Hinata's somewhat dead lips. Even though Hinata couldn't kiss back, it was soft and comforting for the two.

   Once they arrived at the hospital, the whole team was there waiting for them. Hinata was put into surgery to try and fix the bullet that was stuck in his gut.

   Kageyama paced around the room still with tears streaming down his face. "K-Kageyama? Are you alright?" Asked a worried Suga Kageyama whipped his head around and looked at Suga right in the eyes. Automatically Suga's mom side kicked in and hugged Kageyama. While everyone was more surprised to see Kageyama hug someone, they all slowly filled in to a big group hug.

  "No matter what happens, at least we know Hinata will be happy" Said a sad Asahi.

   After a long half hour of despair, a nurse walked over to Kageyama. Everyone left the room for them to speak in private. They knew if anyone would be the most discouraged, it would be Kageyama. And they didn't want to be involved with what was about to happen.

 "I'm very terribly sorry. But from what we saw in the surgery, Hinata Shoyou's heart had stopped beating" The nurse said as soft as she could. She truly felt sorry for such a young man to die in the truest way possible. A sacrafice of love.

  Kageyama went through an unstoppable amount of sobbing, crying, and guilt. He wished he could just die so that he'd be able to see Hinata. "It's all my fault" he choked out after the nurse left.

  The team rushed in and hugged Kageyama tightly. They all shushed him and tried to get him to feel better. "It'll be ok. He is in peace. He's looking down at you right now. He is ok" With that comment from Daichi, everyone broke out in tears. Not only was Hinata a part of the team, he was the one who gave all the confident. What would they do without Hinata?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys. I didn't know how to make it any longer without merging the third chapter. Don't beat me up please XD. I'll try and edit it to make it longer :p


	3. The funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tragic event of Hinata's death, everyone goes to his funeral as respects.

   Today was the day. Today was the day that everyone had to meet up for Hinata's funeral. Even Tsukki went. With a little bribing from his boyfriend Yamaguchi. Kageyama was the first to arrive and he just watched Hinata sleep oh so peacefully in his casket.  _He was so cute when he slept._ Thought Kageyama as he moved a piece of his orange hair out of his face as a couple tears wet his face too. 

  It was hard. Not just for Kageyama but for the whole team. There happy ball sunshine was now gone. They had no one to uplift their spirits when they really needed it. No one to take care of them when they lost. Nothing. Only Hinata could do that with the helps of Suga, Daichi and Asahi. But, mostly Hinata.

   Once the room started getting filled in it was deathly quiet. Everyone wished something broke the silence. Because they all knew without Hinata, that would never happen. He was the talker. He was the person who gave confidence. He was the person who brought Karasuno to nationals. And he's the one who made the crows fly. 

   Within an hour or two into the ceremony, it was time for everyone to pay their respects for him. First, the parents. They led a long prayer in which everyone followed. Then Kageyama, he gave a little bit of a sentimental speech. Of course, Suga was right there to help him once Kageyama broke down in tears. 

_Hinata was the biggest ball of sunshine we knew and will always know. And where he is now, he can play volleyball freely. No more injuries. No more painful losses. He was not free. And now as you can see. Everyone wore their volleyball uniforms just for his sake because we know that he wanted this. He doesn't everyone to be sad. He wants people to be happy for him. Happy that he saved a life. Happy that everyone can still play volleyball and accomplish their dreams. Nothing is impossible now that Hinata is in our hearts._ ____

  And that was it. The workers came in and closed his casket  they proceeded to carry him out into the car and then the limo filled with family and lastly, the team van. When they all got to the cemetery,  eceryone laid roses down for the fallen crow. Oh how everyone wailed out his name. It was now a matter of how anyone could play with him. They had to try.  They needed to fulfill Hinata'a life goal and make sure every year Karasuno would make it to nationals.

  And so that happened

* * *

 

  It has been a whole year after the incident. Half the team had moved into college and now they had a whole bunch of new members. They were all happy and cheerful, only making volleyball harder. All their positive feelings made the old half of the team remember Hinata. But that never stopped them from playing. 

   After Kageyama went home after every night for a year, he'd have to take an anti-depressant or two. He was only 17 and diagnosed with depression. Though he didn't mind, all he really ever wanted was his poor little Hinata. He had his jersey plastered on his wall as many volleyball trophies surrounded it. Now, a new rule at Karasuno, no one was allowed to have #10. 

   Tomorrow was the day where everyone found out if they were excepted onto the team. Since their were so many newcomers, they could only choose so many.  But there was only one problem...once te team was settled into the court, there was a new #9 and not a new Kageyama.

**Kageyama has quit volleyball**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this 


	4. Hinata is Still Alive to Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama doesn't want to believe that Hinata is gone. He still hears voices in his head from Hinata

   It was night time on a Friday and Kageyama was resting his head on his pillows. Just in deep thought that is until he heard it. He heard his name. But it wasn't from his parents...it was from a voice very familiar to him. He sat up very confused as to why his name was called when he was home alone. He looked around and then laid down and tried to forget about it. 

   _Kageyama_

There it was again! What was happening? Kageyama had sat up again and then waited to hear it again. The voice ringing into his ears was so familiar but he couldn't pin it down specifically. 

   Two minutes of staring into space he heard the name. This time, it was louder. And Kageyama knew now who was calling his name. 

  It was Hinata.

   _How is this possible??_ Kageyama thought in his head. But then he shook his thought away.

   "H-hello?" He asked worriedly.

   "Why hello there Kags. How's it going?" Said a happy, unexpected voice.

   "H-Hinata?! How are you...I thought...WHAT?!" Kageyama asked holding his head utterly confused on what was happening. Was he going crazy? Was someone hiding under his bed? 

   His thoughts were cut off as the voice came back again. 

  "How's volleyball and the others?" The orange hair said. Even though his voice was still there, everytime Kageyama thought of other things, the voice got quieter. So, he was focused deeply. He wanted this voice. Even if it meant he was going crazy. 

   "Oh? Uhh...I-I haven't seen them since...well you know...the incident" He said blinking back his tears.

   "Oh c'mon Kags don't be upset. I'm right here. And will always be just as long as you never forget me" The orange hair reassured. 

   "O..k" Said the sad crow. He had departed from his nest and didn't have the guts to tell Hinata that he had quit volleyball. He wouldn't know what would happen. 

  "So, back to my question. How is everyone? Can anyone spike your tosses?" Hinata asked excidelty. 

  "Well..you see I haven't...I kinda...," Kageyama didn't know how to put his words in order. "I quit volleyball" he mumbled not knowing if Hinata, well his 'voices' heard. 

  "YOU WHAT?!!!  WHY?!" Yelled Hinata 

   Kageyama winced at the sudden yelling. "WHY DO YOU THINK?!  You think I can really play without my boyfriend spiking ever single toss I threw?!" He hit his bed hard with his clenched fist. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks. "I miss you..." he said along with a horrible voice crack. 

   "Aww. There there. I'm right here. Don't worry. I'll help you through.  always be here for you" Hinata said. And Kageyama could of sworn he felt lips touch his cheek. He smiled warmly and wished he could just tackle the little fighte to the ground while laying hundreds of thousands of kisses all over him. 

   With this, Kageyama can be happy again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. REALLY sorry for the short chapter. I'm on limited time today. So should I continue this? Please comment down below and leave kudos so I know I did decent XD

**Author's Note:**

> MWHAHAHAHAHHA. Sorry for all your broken hearts guys. But I promise to update as many chapters in no time! So please stayed tuned!!


End file.
